It is known to make a so-called spork of a single piece of plastic, with one end formed as a standard flat eating-utensil handle, and the other end formed with a slightly cup-shaped bowl for use as a spoon and an outer edge provided with teeth for use as a fork. Such a utensil is typically provided to small children who are not capable of switching between utensils, and who might harm themselves with standard forks, not to mention the harm that could be done even with a plastic knife.
It is also known to provide a pen knife with spoon, fork, and of course knife attachments so that it can be used, for instance, by a camper who need not carry a selection of utensils for eating when away from civilization.
None of these applications is fully satisfactory. The child's spork is useless when food has to be cut or, for instance, it is necessary to spread something like butter. The camper's device requires manipulation for switching from one use to the other. Both systems do not store flat, that is they cannot be reduced to a shape that is efficient for storage and transport.